From Me To You
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: "Aku yang saat ini memang tidak punya apa-apa untuk menemukanmu. Tapi ... sampai saat itu tiba, bisakah kau menungguku?" -Sasuke Uchiha "Apa yang kau harapkan dari wanita yang telah rusak?" -Sakura Haruno Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun, akankah mereka bersatu?


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

A SasuSaku's Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, typo, misstype, romance, angst, hurt-comfort, etc._

 **Sasuke : 12 tahun**

 **Sakura, Karin, Ino : 15 tahun**

 **Kizashi: 42 tahun**

 **Mebuki, Mikoto: 38 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

From Me To You

 **.**

 **.**

Manik sewarna daun itu menatap jauh ke depannya. Kedua tangan memegang erat tali ransel merah muda yang masih tersampir di bahu. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai indah. Sesekali angin dengan genit memainkan helaian _pink_ itu.

Bocah lelaki itu terduduk, tak ingin beranjak sedikit pun. Seragam biru putihnya kotor. Terdapat jejak kaki di bagian perutnya. Bibirnya berdarah. Matanya memerah dan samar-samar terlihat jejak airmata di pipinya yang pucat.

Sakura Haruno -begitu orang-orang memaggilnya –dengan langkah tenang menghampiri bocah lelaki itu.

"Mau ini?"

Anak lelaki berambut _raven_ bak _chicken butt_ itu melihat pada tangan putih seorang gadis yang terulur padanya sebelum menelusuri rupa. Mata gelapnya menangkap sinar lembut yang terpancar dari wajah menawan itu. Kembali matanya pada tangan orang itu yang ternyata menyodorkan cup kecil kue padanya.

Ia hanya menggeleng lalu beranjak mengambil tasnya yang sama kotornya dengan baju seragamnya. Sakura yang sejak tadi membungkuk, kini menegakkan badannya. Mata memandang pada sosok tampan yang kini menepuk debu pada tas dan seragamnya.

"Setidaknya, jika besok mereka mengganggumu lagi, kamu tidak hanya diam."

Begitulah yang terjadi. Saat dirinya melewati jalan ini, matanya melihat sekumpulan anak SMP yang sedang mengerubungi satu orang berseragam sama. Dua orang memegang sedang dua lain menendang. Setelah korbannya tak berdaya, mereka melepaskannya.

"Memangnya jika aku megadu, akan ada yang mendengarkan?" satu pertanyaan diiringi satu tolehan pelan. Wajah anak itu yang pucat tampak begitu sendu. Hanya angin yang menjawab dan langkah membawa punggungnya menjauh.

...

...

" _Baru-baru ini polisi berhasil membekuk salah satu pelaku pembantaian yang terjadi pada keluarga Hyuuga."_

Suara dari reporter _tv_ yang samar-samar terdengar dari ruang keluarga sejenak menghentikan Sakura dari kegiatannya yang sedang menata piring di atas meja.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan terjadi," ujar Ibunya yang sedang menuang sup ke dalam mangkok. "Saku- _chan_ , ambilkan jus dalam kulkas, ya."

Gadis berperawakan tinggi itu langsung mengikuti perintah ibunya sedangkan ia memanggil suaminya.

Saat putri tunggal Haruno itu kembali, ayahnya telah duduk di sana. Menunggu Sang Ibu yang sedang menaruh nasi pada piringnya.

"Sakura, mulai besok ayah akan mengantar dan menjemputmu."

Gadis berambut _soft-pink_ yang mendengar hal itu serta merta terkejut. "Tapi ... kenapa Ayah?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu 'kan akhir-akhir ini marak sekali kejahatan di luar sana," ujar Ayahnya. "Bahkan kemarin ada siswi seusiamu yang mendapat pelecehan," sambung pria berkumis itu.

Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu termenung. Jika ayahnya mulai mengantar dan menjemput itu berarti ia harus kehilangan waktu bermain bersama teman-temannya. Apa lagi setiap _weekend_ mereka berencana _hang out_ bersama.

"Apa ayah tidak sibuk di kantor?" tanya Sang Istri, Mebuki. "Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kulihat sering pulang di atas jam enam," tambahnya lagi.

"Tentu tidak," kelakarnya mantap. "Demi keselamatan putri Ayah, Ayah akan menyempatkan diri."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Yah, karena pada dasarnya dia merupakan anak yang patuh dan sumber kebanggan orang tua, dia tidak akan menolak perintah ayahnya.

"Ayo makan, makan."

=0=0=0=

"Mungkin nanti, ayah akan sedikit telat," kata ayahnya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah Sakura, Hashirama Gakuen.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, nanti Saku pulang sendiri saja."

Mata ayahnya langsung mendelik. "Kan sudah ayah bilang ..."

Sakura cengengesan. "Aku akan tunggu ayah di taman," katanya seraya melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Kizashi menatap punggung anaknya, sebelum melaju pergi.

.

.

Dua orang gadis langsung menghampirinya saat Sakura sudah berada di bangkunya. Mereka mengoceh sejenak sebelum kedua pasang mata itu menatapnya.

"Hari ini kita harus nonton," kata Yamanaka Ino, mata birunya menatap netra hijau bening itu dengan berapi-api.

" _Sorry_ , Ayah menjemputku hari ini," suaranya terdengar menyesal. Kedua gadis di depannya langsung menghela napas. Mereka sudah hafal betul karakteristik dari Kepala Polisi Konoha itu.

"Lebih baik kita beli DVD _thriller_ dan menonton di rumahku," usul Sakura dengan senyum.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju begitu," kata teman satunya, Uzumaki Karin, "Tapi ayahmu pasti nggak suka 'kan kalau bawa cowok."

Mendengar hal itu gadis bermarga Haruno itu sontak memutar bola mata. Demi Tuhan. Mereka bahkan baru lima belas tahun. Dan mengapa anak-anak sekarang terlalu cepat puber? Atau jangan-jangan hanya Sakura yang terlalu lama? _Geez_!

"Kalian tahu 'kan ..."

" _No dating before success,_ " ujar Karin. "Ayahmu terlalu kolot," tambahnya kemudian.

"Dia hanya menjagaku," balas Sakura tersenyum.

=0=

Pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari hari biasa, karena para guru harus mengadakan rapat. Sakura hanya melambai, melepas kepergian kedua sahabatnya.

Karena tak mungkin berada di sekolah lama-lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia selalu memilih tempat yang ramai, walau pun jalan ini sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Setidaknya di tempat ramai, para pelaku kejahatan akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menerkam korbannya.

Manik emerald itu lagi-lagi melihat seorang anak lelaki yang kemarin ditemuinya. Segera ia memutar langkah dan menghampiri anak itu.

Merasa ada orang di sampingnya bocah lelaki itu menghentikan gerakan ayunannya.

"Kau bolos sekolah ya," suara gadis itu terdengar di sela-sela angin yang berhembus kencang memainkan helai rambut mereka. "Takut anak-anak itu menjahilimu lagi?" tebaknya.

Rahang pemuda itu mengeras. "Aku tidak takut."

"Jadi mengapa kau di sini," tatapannya berubah menyelidik.

"Sekolah bukan tempat yang nyaman untukku," balasnya. Rahangnya kembali mengeras mengingat segala sesuatu yang kembali terproyeksi di manik kelamnya.

Tatapan menusuk. Tidak pantas. Dan paling parah, hinaan mereka padanya.

"Jika orang-orang memperlakukanmu tidak adil, cobalah berjuang dan buktikan kau lebih baik dari pada mereka semua," Rose tersenyum ketika mata itu menatapnya dalam. "Apa yang kaulakukan sekarang, adalah cerminanmu di masa depan. Jika sekarang kau sudah menyerah, bagaimana kedepannya?"

Jari telunjuk gadis itu menyentuh dadanya. "Di sini ... jangan lemah di sini."

Setelahnya tak ada suara lagi di antara mereka. Tak pula gadis jelita yang kini telah melangkah pergi.

...

...

"Aku akan masuk sekolah besok," ujar Sasuke pada ibunya yang tengah memasak di dapur. Mata yang serupa miliknya menatap dengan keheranan. "Aku serius," katanya meyakinkan.

"Hm, baiklah," Sang Ibu masih menatapnya. Mendengar itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Dia akan buktikan pada dunia.

 _Anak seorang pembunuh itu tidak pantang menyerah._

Pikirannya melayang pada gadis cantik yang tadi siang ditemuinya. Ah~ semua berkat dirinya.

...

"Ayah belum pulang juga?" tanya Sakura saat ia dan Mebuki hanya berdua di ruang keluarga.

"Belum sayang," Mebuki mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus yang harus ia tangani. Tahanan yang kabur. Ayah bahkan hampir tidak tidur beberapa malam terakhir," jelas Ibunya lagi.

Mendengar itu ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Tak salah jika lingkaran hitam itu membuat ayahnya terlihat seperti panda. Sakura yakin, Ayahnya bekerja mati-matian semata-mata tidak ingin kejadian yang telah menimpa beberapa orang di luar sana ikut menimpa keluarganya juga.

"Ayah melakukan yang terbaik untuk semua orang."

Suara di belakang mereka membuat Sakura langsung menoleh terkejut. Lekas ia bangkit dan menghambur memeluk pria paruh baya yang terlihat gagah dengan kaus dinasnya.

Mebuki yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Karena Sakura adalah anak satu-satunya, ia jadi begitu manja dengan mereka. Lekas ia beranjak ke dapur, menyiapkan makan malam.

Kizashi menjawil hidung mungil putrinya. "Tadi kenapa tidak tunggu ayah?" tanyanya. Mata mereka yang berwarna serupa beradu. Lalu Sakura hanya menunduk. "Kali ini ayah maafkan," katanya sambil menghela napas, membuat permata _emerald_ itu langsung berbinar ceria. "Tapi anak nakal tetap harus dihukum."

Kizashi tergelak. Sakura merengut. "Hukumannya, kau harus pijat ayah," dan bertambahlah rengutan di wajah imut itu.

=0=

.

=0=

Sasuke datang ke sekolah setelah membolos selama dua hari. Lagi, tatapan itu dilayangkan padanya.

Kebencian. Merendahkan. Seolah-olah ia hanyalah sampah menjijikan yang hinggap di sepatu mahal mereka.

"Masih berani menampakkan diri, huh?"

 _Abaikan._ Sasuke mengabaikan suara penuh merendahkan Suigetsu. Semenjak kasus yang melibatkan Ayahnya mencuat ke publik, teman-temannya sudah tidak memandangnya sama.

"Sasuke," geram Suigetsu yang tak diacuhkan. Lekas ia memegang bahu Sasuke, mencengkramnya dengan erat. Langkah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terhenti. Dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat teman-teman sekelompok Sui menyeringai. "Kau ingin merasakan seperti yang kemarin, hm?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke memutar tangan lelaki bergigi hiu itu lalu memojokkannya ke dinding. Sebelah tangannya meraih kerah seragam lelaki itu.

"Kaukira, karena aku diam berarti aku takut padamu, _hn_?" jemarinya makin menarik kerah seragam itu, membuat Suigetsu merasa tercekik. "Sekali lagi kau mengangguku, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah hidup untuk melihat matahari besok," tekannya lalu menghempaskan pemuda itu ke lantai.

Matanya menatap tajam penuh ancaman pada semua orang yang bergetar menyaksikan. Sementara Sui masih berstagnasi di bawah tatapan Sasuke. Darah serasa meninggalkan tubuhnya. Membuat kulitnya memucat.

 _Sasuke tidak main-main._ Mengerikan.

...

Pulang sekolah dilalui seperti hari biasa. Sasuke yang kini merasa bebas karena sudah tak di bawah tekanan Suigetsu malah balik menekan teman sekelasnya dengan aura yang mematikan.

Tatapan tajam terakhir dilayangkan pada Sui dan teman-temannya sebelum Sasuke keluar dari kelas itu.

Langkah membawanya perlahan ke taman. Tempat yang biasa dihabiskannya saat lagi lelah, merasa tertindas dan saat berita penangkapan Sang Ayah terjadi. _Onyx_ nya menyapu seluruh tempat, tak menemukan siluet merah muda yang selalu datang tanpa diundang.

Tetiba, desiran itu melandanya, membuat sudut bibir anak adam itu berkedut menahan senyum. Perasaan hangat yang melanda setiap kali suara itu mengalun merdu menyapa indra pendengarnya.

Perlahan-lahan murid Konoha Gakuen mulai berlalu lalang di depannya. Sekolah unggulan Konoha itu memang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman bermain. Letaknya juga begitu strategis. Sasuke berharap suatu saat ia bisa masuk sekolah itu juga.

Menyadari orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung memunculkan diri, pemuda itu lantas meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Ia ingat pesan ibunya untuk mengunjungi ayahnya yang saat ini mendekam di jeruji besi menunggu diadili.

 **...**

"Eh ..." mendengar gumaman putrinya praktis membuat Kizashi menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya. Ikut meneliti apa yang telah dilihat putrinya di luar jendela.

"Bukan apa-apa, Ayah," jawab Sakura mengembalikan atensi ke depan. Pria dengan rambut seperti bintang itu mengerutkan dahi melihat Sang Anak yang kini mengulum senyum di bibirnya.

 **...**

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..." Mikoto menatap buah hatinya yang kini tengah berjalan santai menuju rumah. "Hampir saja _Kaasan_ meninggalkanmu, Nak," cepat-cepat ia mengunci rumahnya dan berlalu pergi.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti di belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Waktu anda lima belas menit," seorang sipir berucap sebelum mempersilahkan Mikoto dan Sasuke masuk. Wanita hampir berumur kepala empat itu membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Di depannya, Fugaku Uchiha menatapnya dengan senyum penuh wibawa. Mereka dibatasi oleh dinding kaca dengan lubang-lubang kecil. Kedua _onyx_ itu bersiborok, mencoba menyelami satu sama lain.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Mikoto lirih, tidak sanggup menatap _onyx_ di depannya. Maniknya menyusuri tubuh Sang Suami sebelum memberanikan diri menatap matanya.

"Aku baik," jawab Fugaku seadanya. Wajahnya yang biasa tegang kini menampilkan seulas senyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu dan Sasuke?" gantian ia bertanya.

"Baik," Mikoto tersenyum. "Dia baru saja masuk SMP unggulan. Hanya dengan nilai raport."

Giliran Fugaku yang mengangguk. Matanya mengintip Sasuke yang duduk di sofa yang berada agak jauh di belakang Mikoto.

"Pasti berat ... karena statusku," suara itu melirih. Rahang tegasnya bergetar. "Maafkan aku ...";

Bulir airmata langsung menurun menganak sungai di pipi Mikoto. "Pasti ... pasti ada jalan," ujarnya terisak. Fugaku ikut menangis. Andai mereka tidak dibatasi, dia pasti sudah menggapai tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya. Merangkumnya.

"Tidak ada," suaranya pecah. Dia mencoba menatap istrinya dengan keteguhan penuh. "Mereka sudah memutuskan. Aku akan dieksekusi besok pagi," katanya yang membuat tubuh istrinya kian bergetar menahan sedu sedan.

Sebenarnya, Fugaku tidak bersalah dalam hal apa pun. Dia hanya seorang supir taksi yang saat itu tak sengaja mengantar pelaku sebenarnya pada seorang kelurga bangsawan. Mendengar adanya teriakan yang berasal dari dalam, membuatnya curiga. Sialnya, pelaku pembantaian itu memergokinya dan membuatnya menjadi tersangka.

Apa lah daya dari seorang supir taksi yang bahkan pembelaannya diabaikan. Dengan segala bukti yang mengarah padanya, dengan itu ia dijadikan tersangka.

"Bagaimana takdir begitu kejam ... memperlakukanmu seperti ini," ujar Mikoto tersendat. Matanya memerah dan membengkak. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh suaminya itu.

"Tuhan selalu adil, Mikoto. Aku hanya segelintir orang yang bernasib buruk," ujar Fugaku. "Inilah jalanku untuk kembali pada-Nya," tambahnya kemudian. Entah berapa menit lamanya mereka hanya terdiam. Fugaku melirik jam yang ada di ruangan itu. Waktunya tinggal tujuh menit lagi.

"Besok, kalian tak perlu datang," suara itu mengudara lagi. "Ambil uang tabungan yang selama ini kita simpan. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Konoha."

Mendengarnya Mikoto hanya kembali terisak

"Mikoto ... aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke."

 **...**

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya Fugaku menatap putra semata wayangnya. Mata hitam kecil itu menatapnya.

"Kapan ayah pulang?" tanya Sasuke. "Kapan kita bisa berkumpul lagi?" pertanyaan selanjutnya. Mendengarnya, Fugaku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Nanti," balasnya tersenyum. "Sasuke ... kau adalah kebanggaan Ayah dan Ibu. Bisakah ayah minta satu hal?"

Satu anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Jadilah orang yang jujur dalam pekerjaanmu. Bela orang-orang tak bersalah di luar sana." _Agar tak ada Sasuke Sasuke lain yang harus kehilangan lagi._

Satu anggukan semangat dari Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang sipir datang dan membawa pria itu kembali ke dalam sel.

=0=0=0=

Sasuke berlari dengan kencang. Tak peduli pada apa yang ditabraknya. Kakinya tak kenal lelah. Seandainya dia tidak bodoh. Seandainya dia tidak naif.

Ia ingin melampiaskan rasa marahnya pada dunia. Tak peduli bagaimana rasa sakitnya, bocah Uchiha itu terus-terusan menghantam tinjunya pada batang pohon yang ada di taman itu. Kedua _onyx_ nya basah, dirembesi airmata.

Sasuke merasa ada tangan lain menyentuh pundaknya, membuatnya berbalik. _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" mata bening itu menatapnya khawatir. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu memalingkan wajah.

 _Bodoh. Betapa memalukannya._

Hening menyelimuti sekeliling mereka, namun Sasuke sadar gadis itu masih ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku selalu bertemu kau setiap hari?"

Netra hijau itu memandang jauh ke langit. "Ini 'kan tempat umum, wajar jika aku ke sini setiap hari," lalu turun memandang punggung kecil itu. "Memangnya kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke menarik napas lalu menghela dengan pelan dan teratur. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kenapa kau mendekati aku."

" ... "

"Seandainya kau tahu ... apa matamu masih memandangku sama."

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda kecil itu berbalik, matanya menyorot tajam pada manik _emerald_ yang menatanya heran.

"Aku ini anak seorang pembunuh." Tegas dan tanpa basa-basi. _Emerald_ itu semakin menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Dalam darahku mengalir darah seorang pembunuh. Dan tadi ... saat aku melihat wajah pucat ayahku, yang terbayang hanyalah dendam. Aku ingin membalas mereka semua yang terlibat. Polisi-polisi keparat ..." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil berteriak dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Napas Sakura tercekat. Segera ia meraih pemuda kecil itu, memeluknya erat. Ia bisa merasakan basah pada bahu kanannya, tempat anak itu menenggelamkan wajah.

"Lepaskan semuanya," pelukannya semakin erat. "Seorang anak tak seharusnya menanggung dosa atas perbuatan orang tuangnya."

Sasuke mencengkeram seragamnya erat-erat, membuat hati Sakura semakin sesak.

=0=

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang."

Mereka duduk di ayunan dengan kepala menengadah menatap langit.

"Hn, tidak buruk," balas Sasuke seadanya. Matanya memandang jauh ke depan.

"Aku turut berduka cita."

Sasuke menoleh, namun tak menanggapi. Ditatapnya wajah putih tanpa noda itu dengan lekat.

"Boleh aku berteman denganmu?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya penuh harap. Menangkap Sang _Onyx_ yang tanpa sadar menatapnya penuh damba.

 _Ah, bolehkah?_

Apa seorang sepertinya pantas berteman dengan gadis seperti ini? Begitu murni dan begitu cantik.

"Bolehkan?" suaranya meluncur lagi. _Onyx_ menangkap _emerald_ dalam satu pandangan lurus.

Ia mengangguk.

" _Yokattaaa_!" Sakura bersorak bagai anak kecil. Ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih dalam sebuah cengiran.

 _Ah, getar itu lagi._

"Siapa namamu?" ia bertanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"..."

"Senangnya~" ujar gadis itu lagi. "Kau adalah teman laki-laki pertamaku. Sebenarnya di kelasku ada anak lelaki, tapi aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka. Terutama Kiba."

Sakura cemberut dan Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau juga teman pertamaku," _mungkin juga cinta pertama._

Sakura kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Tadi, setelah dari pemakaman, ia langsung lari meninggalkan ibunya dan tak mempedulikan wanita itu memanggil namanya.

"Hm," angguk Sakura. "Aku akan menunggu Ayah di sini. Dah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," gadis gulali itu melambai.

Baru setengah perjalan, ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi menggenggam sesuatu. Jelaganya melirik sebuah _bet name_ yang bertuliskan nama Haruno Sakura. Merasa bimbang antara dikembalikan sekarang atau besok, Sasuke akhirnya melirik ke belakang.

 _Belum terlalu jauh._

Bergegas ia berlari. _Sakura pasti masih berada di sana._

Matanya terbelalak. Kakinya seperti terpaku di tanah. Gadis merah muda itu kini tengah meronta di bawah kukungan tangan kekar pria yang membekap mulutnya. _Emerald_ nya menatap Sasuke, meminta tolong. Ada darah yang mengalir dari pelipis menuruni wajahnya.

Sasuke masih berstagnasi dengan getaran hebat pada tubuhnya. Wajahnya memucat. Seharusnya ia berlari menolong gadis itu. Melempari orang itu dengan batu. Sampai dimana Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri dibawa pergi, ia masih merutuki diri.

 _Pengecut._

 _Pengecut._

 _Betapa pengecutnya aku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **A/n :** Mc yang kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya, ini masih ada lanjutannya. Tapi kusimpan untuk ch depan. Kenapaa? Karena aku mau buat ini kayak drama /ceilah/. Targetnya ini bakal jadi 10 chapter atau lebih (tergantung mood).

Aku akan coba tuntasin satu-satu. Mulai dari **Heartless City** yang dari zaman baheula gak dilanjut TT_TT. Tapi keknya aku berubah pikiran lagi deh /doeng/ aku bakal lanjut yang ch dikit dulu wkwkwk :)

Ch satu spesial untuk kakakku **UniQueSakura** (betul kagak sih tulisannya :/) yang saat ini sedang menjadi jodoh khekhekhe XD. Terimakasih udah denger curhatanku kak, sekalian bikin adek kzl.

 **ITADAKIMASUUUUU~** Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya :)


End file.
